food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sanma/@comment-36653031-20180920020310/@comment-36653031-20180920020735
4. Firework in the dream. I don't know when it start, but I am less and less seeing my master enjoy the cool air under the eaves in the summer. At that day, my master return there so late. I thought that master might have hid in a sakura tree. But she didn't appear there. So, I searched all the places where my master might be. But didn't find any traces. My heart flooded with a subtle ripple. I know that is not a good premonition. *BANG* The door was heavily opened. Giving the oppressive impact sound. "Master." When I saw my master who suddenly came back I couldn't help but rushed forward. Although there is a lot to say, nothing can be said from my mouth at all. I just looked at her so quietly. "I'm sorry, I made you worried, pleas don't be angry." My master smiled very happily even at a time like this. To be honest, I don’t know why she is always smiling. And why she though that I'm so angry with her. However, I have no time to think about it. My right hand got caught by my master. "It'll begin soon. Please run." She draging me, running and speaking at the same time. "What is it? Beginning?" My master probably didn't hear my question and ran forward silently. This is the first time I left the home next to the torii. And for the first time I walked through the crowd to a strange world. I don't know how long I have been running with master. The sky just changed from dusk to night. "The fireworks will appear soon!" "Huh?" "I said.... FIRE...WORK!!" The running master's voice trembled, making it somewhat unclear to me. However, I can guess why she is so happy now. *PEEEWWWWWWW* It's the sound that master once told me, a rising fireworks smashed the sky like a meteor. Then there was a deafening noise. The sparks splashed, and the fireworks in the air that seemed to tear the black sky apart. "Look! Fireworks!" My master and I stopped. Stood shoulder to shoulder. She pointed at the sky and smiled. "It....is....fireworks...." Probably infected by the mood of my master, I looked at the sky and said the same thing involuntarily. Then, a series of colorful fireworks emerged from the ground nearby. Reflecting the lake and dyed the world in my eyes. "Nobody is coming here. Such a good place like this... It’s a pity." My master's mood seems to be somewhat low. She let go my hand that she just pulling a moment ago. "However, it’s great to be able to come here with Sanma." The master's voice is inexplicably whimper. I subconsciously glanced at her in glowing light. Is it an illusion? I feels that the master's body has a different aura from the past few days. It must be because of the light from fireworks that is too dazzling for summer night. Even though I convinced myself, my body couldn’t help but do the opposite reaction. At that moment, I couldn't even believe my eyes, and the master's delicate fingertips slowly became transparent. "Master! Your hand is.....?" "Looks like now my time is up." Master looked at her fingertips that were gradually transparent and said to herself. "What....is... the...meaning...of this?" I can't understand the words spoken by her for a while. "Now, the last person who worshipped me is also dead, oh..." She is like talking about things that are not related to herself. "Worship?" Isn't my master a human? The thoughts in my mind have become a mess, and I even feel remorse for my bad words. "Are....You....A...Human?" "Don't show this expression, Sanma. Saya is human... because I was created by humans." My master's body continually dissipated in the light. And soon she only had her smile and a faint outline, but she still smiled as usual. "This look...now... It seems that the promise to accompany you to see Maple Leaf is impossible to achieve... It’s so great that I still can apologize to you in advance." This time, the last smile of my master is also disappeared... The sound of the fireworks gradually weakened. And the dark wind brought the sky full of fireworks to the calm night again. I looking helplessly at my master's body slowly dissipated. I can't do anything at all... I should have realized it long ago... Master and I won't grow up or aging. I should have realized it long ago... That day when she jump into my arms at sunset was too light. I should have realized it long ago... In the hour that she said "There's no next time." I should have realized it long ago... The promise between me and my master is not sudden whimsy. There are so many obviously abnormal things. Why didn't I notice it at that time? The night has completely wrapped the whole world. The only thing I can see was the cat with two tails lying quietly on the grass after my master disappeared. No one knows what happened on that summer night. Just like no one in the world knows the Saya's used to be exist. ... ... ... ... "Do you have a nightmmare or what?" The familiar sound will always appear in my ear at the moment like this. "No, I just sleeping for a while." I told Sukiyaki. He look at me and smile without any word. "Hey, Stop running!" Looks like Tempura is chasing someone. "You can't catch me. HAHAHAHA..." It seems that Dorayaki has done something that made him angry again. I couldn't help but sigh. "Sensei! Do our noise disturb you? Should we go to other places to play?" Taiyaki probably noticed the sigh I had just said. She looked at me with concern and asked. "It's ok." "In the past, she was a... more noisy than you all..." I said.